Mismatched
by Kittycho
Summary: Drama unfolds on the Hogwarts campus. Can Hermione help Ron get over a violent breakup with Lavender? And whose that mysterious girl snogging Harry in the third floor corridor? Can they sort out their problems before the allimportant final Quittich cup
1. The begining

A/N: YAY my first fan fic, it happens to be a HP fic, laughs you won't get why that's ironic but it is. Anyway, if I misuse any terminology or get something wrong about the actual story PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me so I can fix it…

(ahaha I realized I missed a whole page when I was typing this, no wonder it was so short…I've added it now, pls enjoy!)

Like I said before rated for mild language and violence, not so much in this chapter but later…

Disclaimer: I don't own it! I'll only say this once, wish I did but I don't so yea…

* * *

CH1

A slender girl with frizzy brown hair paced in the corridor, her black robes swished noiselessly around her ankles. Every few seconds she threw a seething glare at the empty painting that blocked her way.

_Of all the days for the Fat Lady to be gone, it had to be when I have loads of homework, _Hermione Granger thought vehemently. She had skipped dinner to study in the library. After finding all the resources she needed she had come back up stairs with a stack of books. She had hoped to get a start on her homework before everyone came back from dinner only to find the painting that blocked the door to the Griffindor common room empty.

Hearing footsteps, Hermione turned to her good friend Ron Weasley coming around the corner. "Ronald? What happened to your face?"

Seeing the empty frame the gloomy redhead sat against the wall. He touched his bruised face gingerly and winced. His lip was split and starting to swell.

"Trush me," Ron spat, "Mal'oy loosh worse."

"Oh Ron," Hermione whispered sitting down next to him, "what happened?"

"Comin' back from dinna," Ron said, wincing from the pain in his lip. "Mal'oy snoggin' Laven'er in th 'all."

"Bloddy hell," Hermione said trying to sound sympathetic, as far as she was concerned, Draco Malfoy and Lavender Brown deserved each other. "What did you do?"

"Pull 'im off 'er, punched 'im," Ron said darkly. "He punchd back."

"That's horrible," Hermione said. _Of course he punched back, _she thought. _Malfoy isn't the kind of person to take a beating sitting still._ Aloud she said, "You should see Madam Pomfrey"

"She took 'im," Ron muttered. Touching his face again he said, "didn' even look at me."

"Oh my, what happened to you dear?" Hermione looked up, the Fat Lady had reappeared in her frame. Ron stood up suddenly and muttered the password. The frame swung outward and Ron slipped past. Hrmione picked up her books and hurried after him.

"Ron!" By the time she entered the common room Ron had disappeared up the stairs to the boys dorms. Hermione sighed and set her books down on a table. She decided to try and get some work done while she waited for Harry. He would know what to do.

----------

Hermione looked up everytime the common room door opened hoping to see her ravenhaired friend. It was dark outside the window already and a light rain had begun to fall. Hermione heard hurried footsteps in the short entranceway. Harry spotted her immediately and hurried over.

"You won't believe who I just saw," Harry said.

Hermione set down her quill and looked at the flustered boy. "Malfoy and Lavender?" she asked.

"Oh no," Harry said, sitting down across from her and resting his head on the table. "He knows?"

"Yes," Hermione said softly. "They got in a fight when Ron found them snogging."

"I was wondering about that, Malfoy looks like shit," Harry said. He raised his head and glanced at the stairs. "He's up there?"

Hermione nodded.

"I think it's best if we let him be for now," Harry said. "I'll go talk to him later, is that the potions homework?"

Hermione looked down at her half finished potions essay. "Yea."

"Great," Harry said fishing a roll of parchment and a quill out of his pack.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna know what you thought, good bad? Hate it love it? Sorry it was so short btw, it looked longer on paper… I'll try to get the next ch up soon ; especially if people liked it X3


	2. The Breakup

A/N: Guess what, today (sept. 28) is my b-day X3 so i figured you deserved a second chapter! lol thank you Alik22 and monkmonker2ooo for reviewing i'm glad you bothe like it! wow ok i'll shut up now and let you go ahead and read it, enjoy!

* * *

**Ch.2:  
The Break-up**

Hermione paced nervously at the bottom of the stairs. She had been waiting for the two boys for over ten minuets. Finally she heard a door open and close and looked up eagerly. Harry was descending the stairs, Ron following behind him.

"He's in denial," Harry whispered as he passed Hermione.

"Good morning Harry, Ron," Hermione said trying to sound cheerful.

"Morning 'Mione," Ron said. The swelling in his lip had gone own but his face was still an ugly purple.

"Shall we go down to breakfast?" Hermione asked.

Ron hesitated but Harry pushed him forward saying, "Yea I'm starved!"

Harry and Hermione tried to start a conversation on the way down to the Great Hall, unsuccessfully. When they entered the people near the door hushed, staring at Ron's bruised face. A shrill laughter cut through the silence. Several people glanced to where Malfoy was entertaining Lavender. His face was almost normal again with only a faint yellow tint to prove he had had a nasty bruise the night before. Ron clenched his fists, face twisted with anger. Harry and Hermione tried to steer him towards the far end of the Griffindor table but he pulled away and marched up to Lavender.

"Come sit with us," Ron said, ignoring Malfoy's smirk.

"No," Lavender said, avoiding Ron's eyes.

"No?" Ron asked.

"You heard her Weasley, bugger off," Malfoy sneered.

"You stay out of this!" Ron growled, turning on Malfoy.

"Draco please," Lavender said, 'I can handle this. Look, _Ron_, it's over. I'm with Draco now."

As if to prove this point Malfoy draped his arm over her shoulder. Ron raised and they both flinched.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out and Ron froze. "Come on Ron, just ignore him."

Ron was turning to leave but Malfoy couldn't resist having the final word. "That's right Weasley, run back to that slut mud-blood Granger."

Hermione clenched her fists this time. Harry put a hand on her arm to hold her back. Lavender started giggling and Ron snapped, he jumped Malfoy and punched him in the face. Lavender and a few near-by girls screamed. Hermione pulled away from Harry and went for Lavender's hair.

Seeing that Crabbe and Goyle were ganging up on Ron, Harry dove in too attempting to pull the two monstrous Slytherin boys off his red headed friend.

"Expelliarmus!" a deep voice shouted and Hermione was vaguely aware of Malfoy's wand flying through the air.

"THAT. IS. ENOUGH!" Hermione was lifted off of Lavender and set flustered in the aisle. Professor McGonagall held Lavender by the arm, Hagrid was pulling Ron and Malfoy apart, and Dumbledore was standing between Harry and Crabbe and Goyle. "Weasley, Malfoy, Potter, Crabbe, Goyle, Miss Granger, Miss Brown," the headmaster said, "I am beyond disappointed in the seven of you. That little spat will cost you 100 points each. You will all report to Mr. Filch for detention for one week, three days extra for Weasley and Malfoy. Minerva and Hagrid will escort you to the infirmary."

The two professors herded the seven of them out keeping them as separate as possible. Hermione glanced at Ron. His lip was split open again and a fresh bruise was blossoming around his right eye. Hermione knew she didn't look much better. Her scalp hurt where her hair had been pulled and blood trickled down her cheek where Lavender had scratched her. Of the three though Harry looked worst. He was bruised all over his face and arms and held his stomach in pain. His eyebrow was cut and spilling blood into his eye.

Catching her eye Harry smiled slightly and nodded toward the Slytherin group. They were even worse off than Harry, all bruised and bloody. Goyle cradled his arm as if it were broken or dislocated. Hermione couldn't help smiling.

They entered the infirmary quietly. Madam Pomfrey came out from behind a curtain and gasped. "Malfoy again? You were in here just last night! What happened Minerva?"

They just started fighting in the middle of breakfast," Professor McGonagall huffed.

"Well, Griffindors here, Slytherins there," the nuse said indicating different sides of the room. When they had each taken a different bed she nodded. "Right then, worst case first. Thank you Minerva, Hagrid, you may go now.

"Are you sure?" the professor asked.

"Yes, yes, I can manage," Madam Pomfrey said. She glared around the room and added, "They wouldn't _dare_ start something here."

They all nodded tiredly and the teachers left. When she was sure they were gone Hermione leaned over and whispered to Ron, "Are you all right?"

"Bloody brilliant," Ron muttered glaring at Malfoy across the room. Malfoy reached out and touched Lavender on the shoulder and she giggled. Ron's hands curled into fists again. "I can't believe she dumped me for that prick."

"Just ignore them Ron," Harry whispered. "You were too good for her anyway.

"Fat lot you know," Ron said. Harry looked hurt. Ron glanced at him and sighed, "Sorry, it's just they're right there and…"

"It's not Lavender's style to be discrete," Hermione muttered.

Ron glanced at her and blushed slightly. "Yea," he said, "right…"

"Harry's right," Hermione said. "Just try to ignore them as much as you can."

Ron nodded and leaned back on the bed. Hermione watched him close his eyes and drift off to sleep. She watched as his breath evened out and examined his face. He had really matured since they had met on the train so long ago. Hermione looked up to see Harry smirking slightly at her.

_What?_ She mouthed. He just shook his head and rolled over. Hermione felt herself blush but she wasn't sure why. She leaned back in the bed and stared at the ceiling waiting for Madam Pomfrey to have a look at her.

* * *

A/N: well this ch was a bit longer than the last, PLS REVIEW! lol and if anyone knows the name of one of Cho Chang's friends pls tell me when you review because i couldn't find it in the book (i think i remember a mention of one of them but i can't remember... - -;; ) 


	3. Detention

A/N: Hello again ch is here! lol it's kind of a filler chapter tho but enjoy anyway! thx GryffindorGirl for reviewing, glad you liked it! anyway, onward

* * *

**Ch.3:  
Detention**

They had been in the infirmary for over an hour that morning and got to miss most of their History of Magic class. Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day trying to keep Ron's mind off of Lavender and Malfoy.

When they showed up for detention that night Lavender and Malfoy were already there, entangled in each other's arms. Crabbe and Goyle tensed when the three Griffindor's entered Filch's office. Harry and Hermione simply steered Ron to the other side of the room.

"Is that everyone?" Filch asked. Without waiting for an answer he continued, "Weasley, Granger, you're on trophy duty, polish all trophy's in the trophy room. Potter, Malfoy, you report to professor McGonagal. Goyle, Brown, you clean the third floor bathrooms. Crabbe you're to go see Hagrid. Get to it, no magic!"

Lavender was looking at Goyle in total disgust. "But Mr. Filch!"

"No! Go!"

Hermione couldn't help giggling. She followed Harry and Ron out and up the stairs. Harry left them at the trophy room and they stood staring at the dozens of dusty trophies. A tin of polish and pair of rags sat waiting in the corner.

"Well," Hermione said, picking up the rags and offering one to Ron. "Let's get started."

Ron grunted and took the rag. Picking a medium sized trophy he sat down and started scrubbing.

--------------------

"'Mione," Ron said. Hermione looked up from the old quittich trophy she was polishing. They had been working for several hours and her arms were sore. "Why do you think it happened?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Lavender," Ron said quietly.

"Oh," Hermione said looking at her reflection in the gold metal. "I guess you just weren't suited for each other. It happens Ron."

"But why Malfoy?" He was sitting next to her now staring down at a gold plaque.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I don't know how anyone could like him."

"He's rich," Ron muttered.

Hermione put down her rag and turned to Ron. She took his hand and made him look at her. "Ronald, money isn't everything."

He snatched back his hand and looked away. "Yea,"

Filch walked in and looked over their progress. "Very good. You may go, be back here at seven tomorrow."

"Yes Mr. Filch," Hermione said placing the trophy back on its shelf. "C'mon Ron. Let's go back to the common room."

They left the trophy room and headed upstairs. They rounded the corner into the corridor with the Fat Lady's portrait and saw Harry at the far end. He had a girl somewhat shorter than himself pinned to the wall. Hermione couldn't tell who it was but she called out to Harry. Harry looked up and turned, blocking the girl from view. Hermione glimpsed her duck around the corner as Harry came towards them.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

"No one," Harry said. "What did the password change too?"

"Mandragora," Hermione said, pausing to let the painting swing forward. "'No one' doesn't snog people in the hallways."

"Wasn't snogging," Harry said leading the way into the common room. "Have you finished your potions essay yet?"

"No," Hermione said. She was going to ask about the girl again but Ron cut in.

"Great, help us with ours won't you?"

"Sure," Hermione said sitting down at their usual table. As she was explaining the concept to the boys Ginny and Nevile came in. Hermione paused to wave them over.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny said, "Harry, Ron.

"Is that the potions essay?" Nevile asked. Hermione nodded. "Great! Could you help me too?"

"Sure," Hermione looked up at Ginny. "Sit with us?"

"No thanks," Ginny said yawning. "I'm going to bed."

Hermione watched her disappear up the stairs. Ron looked up and asked, "What's up with her?"

"Dunno," Nevile said. "She looked kinda worried when I met her in the hall. Glad I did though, no one told me they changed the password."

"Lucky you," Ron said. "'Mione, explain this again."

Hermione sighed and turned back to her explanation.

* * *

A/N: whee lol yea ignore me, the more you review the faster i update!


	4. Bad Habits

There was a earthquake here on oct 15(2 days ago) at 7 in the morning, the newspaper said it was the worst since 1975 it was a 6.7 and lasted 15 secs, why do you need to know this? well you don't but since the power was out state-wide for about 18hrs after that i was bored out of my mind. Sinc i had no internet i spent the time my laptop's battery lasted writing this story... so lucky you  
Thank you DemelzaPotter for reviewing glad you liked it -  
I'll stop talking now, here it is, enjoy...  
(i realised like the idiot i am i put ch.3 instead of 4 so i fixed that sorry ;)

* * *

**Ch.4:  
Bad Habits**

It was Saturday morning and Harry and Ron had Quittich practice so Hermione went to breakfast with Ginny, Nevile, Dean and Shamus.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hermione asked Ginny. She had been pushing a sausage around her plate for most of breakfast and hardly spoke.

Ginny looked up and tried to smile. "I'm fine 'Mione. What about you? What was with that fight the other day?"

Hermione sighed, "Ron broke up with Lavender and Malfoy didn't know when to shut up, like normal."

"Oh yea, I'd heard about Ron. Is he okay?"

"I think he will be," Hermione said.

"That's good," Ginny said, resuming her sausage pushing.

Harry came into the Great hall in his Quittich robes and hurried towards them. "Have you seen Ron?" He called.

"No," Hermione said. "I thought he was at Quittich with you."

Harry shook his head. "He came in here to grab a bite and we've been waiting for him down at the field."

"He wasn't here when we got here," Dean commented.

"He left a while ago," Pavarti Patil called from down the table.

"Thanks," Harry said to her. "I've got to get back but if you see him tell him to come down."

"Sure," Hermione said. When he'd gone she turned to Ginny. "We'd better go find him, I'm worried he'll do something stupid."

She nodded and they hurried out of the Great Hall. Hermione sent Ginny down the hallway and headed the other way. She looked in all the empty classrooms she passed hoping he wasn't hiding in the boy's bathroom. Hermione stopped. Bathroom, of course. She spun around and sprinted up the stairs. Why hadn't she thought of that before. Moaning Mertle's bathroom had served as their hide out before. Hermione paused outside the bathroom, she heard voices inside.

"Well you're not Harry," Mertle was saying, "but I'll still share my bathroom with you when you're dead."

"Shut up Mertle," Ron said weakly. "I don't want to haunt your stupid bathroom."

Hermione hurried in and Mertle looked over at her. "Oh, Hermione."

Ron looked up from where he was sitting on the floor leaning against the sinks. He tried to stand but his legs wouldn't support him and he fell back on the ground.

"Do something about him won't you?" Mertle said sarcastically. "He's dirtying up my bathroom."

Hermione frowned when she saw the red stain on the ground. She walked around to stand in front of Ron. Blood dripped from a cut on his wrist. A broken piece of mirror lay in the pool of blood spreading slowly across the floor.

"Oh, Ronald, look what you've done," Hermione said kneeling in front of him. He didn't look at her when she picked up his hand and wrapped his wrist with her handkerchief. "Why? Why couldn't you just go to Quittich?"

"Calm," Ron muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"Last night I was thinking about her. Bumped into something, started bleeding, felt calm. Saw them at breakfast…" Ron drifted off, his eyes were clouded, he looked in pain.

"Ron, hurting yourself is not a good way to deal with it," Hermione said sternly. "It's called self-mutilation. It's unhealthy."

"What would you know?" Ron asked coldly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She picked up the piece of glass and made a small cut on her forearm. She winced even though it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Ron's eyes widened.

"Hermione! What are you doing?"

"That's what I know," Hermione said wiping the blood away with her other hand. "All you're doing is making people worry about you. Harry, Ginny, Me. We're all worried about you."

Ron looked away. "Why?"

"'Why'?" Hermione asked standing up. "Because we're your friends, and we care about you. There are other ways to get over this Ron. And we'll be here to help you."

Ron buried his face in his arms but she heard him whisper 'thank you.'

* * *

okay, another short chapter but what can i say i wanted to add something about this - hope you liked it, please review! 


	5. Girl Trouble

A/N: i'm disapointed no one reviewed last ch... is it really that bad ; oh well, that's part of why this update is so late but well, here it is... pls review when you're done

* * *

**Ch.5:  
Girl Trouble**

"A girlfriend?" Ron asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Yea," Hermione said. It was breakfast Sunday morning and Hermione had told Ron, the fastest way to forget an old girlfriend was to get a new one. Harry was staring wordlessly into his food and Ron was still gaping at her.

"Since when are you the relationship guru?" Ron asked.

"You know," Harry said, looking up, "I think she's right."

"Like who?" Ron asked darkly. "I don't like anyone else. I don't _want_ anyone else."

"What about Parvati?" Harry asked

"After Yule Ball?" Ron said sarcastically. "That'll never happen."

"What about that Hufflepuff girl?" Hermione said snapping her fingers. "Oh, what was her name again?"

Ron shook his head. "Give it up 'Mione."

Hermione stood abruptly from the table. "I will not!" she said. "We're going into Hogsmeade today right? This is the perfect opportunity! We'll definitely find someone by the end of the day.

Ron stared up at her, his mouth hanging wide open now. "You're mighty hopeful." Harry joked.

Hermione untangled herself from the bench and stood in the aisle beaming at the two boys. "Well? What are you waiting for? Lets go!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and started laughing. They stood up and followed Hermione out of the great hall.

As they walked through the streets of Hogsmeade Hermione talked constantly. She pointed out girls she recognized from Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and their other classes. She even pointed out girls she didn't know but thought were pretty. Ron's response to most was just a grunt or a half-hearted "Yea Hermione, she's real nice."

When Hermione started wearing down she led them into The Three Broomsticks and got them each a Butterbeer. "You know Ronald," Hermione said, "this'll never work if you don't at least look."

Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I feel like I'm shopping with my mum."

They both laughed and Hermione glared at them. "You're not helping Harry. Oh! Look," Hermione said. She pointed to the two girls that had just walked in. "It's Cho Chang and Lisa Turpin. Maybe you could both get girlfriends."

Harry glanced at them and fixed his eyes on the tabletop. "Hermione," he said slowly, "maybe you should just give up."

Hermione scowled at him. "Oh look, they're coming over here."

Harry looked up as Cho approached the table. "Hi Harry," she said.

"Hi Cho," Harry said smiling up at her.

"I'm glad I found you, a letter came for you right after you left." She produced a letter from her pocket and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said, taking the letter and glancing at the handwriting on the front.

"No problem," Cho said turning to leave. "I'll see you later."

When Cho had left with Lisa Harry let out a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hands.

"What's the matter with you?" Hermione asked. "You should have asked her to stay.

"She was with her friend Hermione," Harry said opening the letter carefully.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"Sirius," Harry said scanning the short letter. He crumpled it up and stuffed it in his pocket. "It's nothing. He's fine, in the tropics somewhere."

"Really?" Hermione said wistfully. "Must be nice."

"Yea," Harry said, sipping his Butterbeer.

"Let's go to Honeydukes before we go," Ron said pushing back his chair.

They followed Ron down the street to Honeydukes and stepped into the crowd that was fighting to get at the shelves. Hermione made her way back out of the crowd quickly and onto the street empty handed. She watched through the windows and spotted Ron fighting with a Ravenclaw boy over the last Cockroach Cluster. Hermione tried not to gag and looked for Harry. He emerged and walked towards her with a bag of Licorice Wands in his hands. He offered one to her and she shook her head. They watched Ron make his way to the counter, arms loaded with candy.

When he finally made it out he was beaming. "Got a lot!"

Hermione shook her head again. "How do you do it?"

"He's gifted," Harry teased.

Ron just grinned and led the way back to Hogwarts. They spent the rest of the day lounging in the common room attempting to get some work done or just relaxing and eating Ron's hoard of candy.

"Almost time for detention," Harry said glancing up at the clock.

Ron groaned. "Why do there have to be so many trophies? Filch is going to work us to death!"

"At least you don't have to work with Malfoy," Harry grumbled. He stood up and stretched.

"Yea," Ron said sympathetically and standing up too. "Let's go Hermione."

Ron and Hermione left Harry in the hallway outside McGonagal's classroom and continued on to the trophy room. Filch was there waiting for them and left soon after they started.

"Sorry I couldn't help you Ron," Hermione said suddenly.

"It's okay Hermione," Ron said not looking up from the plaque he was scrubbing. "I don't think another girlfriend would really help right now."

Hermione rubbed the curved surface of a trophy slowly. "You know," she said quietly, "I'm always here for you."

She saw Ron stop moving out of the corner of her eye and started rubbing harder. "I mean a-as a friend of course… or…"

Ron put his hand over hers and she stopped moving. "'Or'?" he asked.

She glanced at him and away again. "Oh never mind," she said standing abruptly. She bumped into the cabinet and it shuddered.

"Hermione!" She heard Ron yell but before she could react the trophies were crashing down around her head.

She was lying on her back when she opened her eyes. Ron was on top of her. He shifted his weight and a few trophies slid loudly to the ground. He lifted himself so he was on his hands and knees above her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Hermione felt her face flush. "Please get up now Ron."

When he didn't move she met his eyes. He was staring down at her, his face unreadable.

"Or what, Hermione?" he asked.

"I said never mind. Please get up Ronald."

"As friends?" he said quietly. "Or as…more? Than friends."

She knew her face must be as red as his hair by now. "Ronald please!"

"Because you know," Ron said leaning forward, "if it was you," Hermione put her hands up to push him away, "maybe it _would_ help."

Ron's lips brushed against her ear and she froze. A shiver went up her spine. Without warning his entire weight fell on her. She gasped and pushed him away again. This time he rolled off easily.

"Ron?" Hermione sat up and looked down at him. A scarlet liquid was spreading slowly across the floor. "Ron!"

Hermione dashed out the door and ran straight into Filch.

"Granger!" he yelped. "Where are you going? What was that noise?"

"The trophies fell," Hermione gasped. "One hit him in the head. He's bleeding!"

"Go tell the nurse," Filch said. "I'll bring Weasley."

Hermione raced up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. She burst in and yelled, "Madam Pomfrey! Ron hit his head and is bleeding!"

"Where is he dear?" the nurse asked calmly hurrying towards her.

Filch came in just then and she beckoned to him. Before turning her full attention to Ron she ordered Hermione back to the common room. Hermione was in for a sleepless night.


	6. Girlfriend

Hmm nothing really to say, kind of a filler but no worries only a few chs left. enjoy.

* * *

**Ch.6:  
Girlfriend**

Ron stayed in the hospital wing for three days. Hermione paced outside too scared to go in but too anxious to stay away. The third morning Harry told her that he was awake and perfectly fine. She hadn't told Harry what had happened but knowing that he was awake she couldn't help herself. On their way to Double Potions she told him.

Harry laughed. "Well you wanted him to find a girlfriend!"

Hermione felt the heat rise in her face, it was becoming an all too familiar sensation. "Yes but I didn't think he would actually accept me when he'd rejected every other girl in school."

Harry stopped walking and faced her. "Do you regret it? If you do you have to tell him you didn't mean it."

Hermione watched an ant make its way slowly down the wall. "No," she said. "I guess I don't."

Harry nodded and started walking again. "But how do I know _he_ meant it?" Hermione asked. "I mean, he'd just been knocked over the head with a trophy."

Harry smiled at her over his shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "He meant it. He's liked you for a long time."

"Really?" Hermione asked stunned.

Harry just laughed and opened the door to the Potions classroom. Snape immediately decided they were too cheerful about being late and gave them another detention on top of taking 50 points each.

-----------------------------

Hermione paced outside the hospital wing after her detention that night. Harry had told her that Ron would be allowed to come back to the dorm that night. She had nearly talked herself out of it when the door opened and Ron stepped out.

He blushed and spoke quickly before she could say anything. "'Mione, I'm really sorry about what I said. If I offended you I didn't mean to."

"So," Hermione said softly trying not to sound disappointed, "you didn't mean it?"

"I, uh, well," Ron spluttered. He flushed an even darker red and looked away. They stood in silence before he finally managed to whisper, "If you were offended…"

"And if I wasn't?" Hermione asked timidly. Ron looked at her and away again quickly. Hermione was stunned by the shade of magenta he was turning. She touched his arm gently. "Let's go Ronald."

They walked up the stairs in silence. Hermione was about to say something when she heard voices up ahead.

"Why not?" That was Harry's voice. She couldn't make out the voice that responded. As they got closer Harry spoke again. "Because of him?"

This time Hermione heard the girl's voice but she couldn't place it. "Yes Harry, I'm sorry. I just don't think he's ready yet. And neither am I…"

By the time they reached the corridor Harry was standing alone glaring at the painting in front of him.

"Who was that?" Ron asked.

Harry glanced at them. He kicked the wall and stalked past them muttering, "no one." They followed him the hallway to the Fat Lady's painting silently.

"Bertie Bots," Harry said. He slipped in and went straight upstairs. Ron and Hermione sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

"What was that about?" Ron said, slightly angry.

They sat in awkward silence and both jumped when the door opened. Ginny came in and sat across from them.

"Hi Hermione, Ron. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Ginny," Ron said, fidgeting uncomfortably on the couch.

"That's good," Ginny said cheerfully. "You gave us all quite a scare!"

"Yea, sorry." Ron glanced at Hermione and blushed. She saw him blush and blushed too, not quite sure why. Ginny watched all of this and her mouth fell open.

"Is it true then?" Ginny asked excitedly. "The rumor that you two were getting it on in the trophy room?"

"_What_?" It was Hermione's mouth that dropped open this time. "Where in the world did you hear that?"

"Bloody Hell," Ron said covering his face with his hands.

"Yea," Ginny said, grinning. "I figured it wasn't true. But you guys are together now?"

"Yea," Ron said quietly. Hermione watched as his face approached that dark shade of magenta again. He stood abruptly. "I'm going to bed."

Hermione watched him hurry up the stairs and thought, _he can be so cute sometimes…and that ass!_ Shocked by her own thoughts she blushed.

Ginny leaned forward and whispered, "Thinking dirty thoughts?"

Hermione felt the heat rise in her face again and put a hand to her cheek. _Not a fun feeling, but…maybe we match now,_ she thought. Bad idea, it made her blush even more. Ginny just laughed at the ever-redder Hermione.

"C'mon," Ginny managed to say between giggle fits. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

i'll try to get the next ch up asap. Don't forget to review pls


	7. No One

I got another review!?! X3 thx 'Mione glad you liked it, with nothing else to say, here you go.

* * *

**Ch.7:  
"No One"**

The next morning Hermione sat awkwardly next to Ron at breakfast. Harry sat across from the talking animatedly. She was glad to see that he was feeling better now.

"Oh yea," Harry said. "Ron, you'll be coming back to practice right?"

"What?" Ron said, his mouth full of pancake.

"Quittich!" Harry said waving his arms in the air. "We've only got one more game until the finals!"

"Right," Ron grinned. "I'll be there."

"Too bad you're playing us in the semi-finals, eh Potter?" They looked up to see Malfoy standing in the aisle.

"Oh stuff it Malfoy," Harry said dismissive. "We've always beat you when it mattered before. We'll have no problem doing it again."

"You didn't have Weasley dragging you down before," Malfoy sneered. Lavender giggled. Hermione hadn't noticed her hovering over Malfoy's shoulder.

"Hope you don't bring that with you," Harry said pointing at Lavender. "Talk about bringing you down."

Ron laughed, Lavender gasped and Malfoy turned red. Seeing trouble brewing Professor McGonagal came over. "Unless you'd all like to return to detention, I suggest you break it up," she sad sternly.

"We'll settle this on the field Potter," Malfoy growled.

"Looking forward to it Malfoy."

"You really shouldn't provoke him Harry," Hermione said quietly.

"You should listen to your friend Mister Potter," the Professor said. She turned and went back to the teachers' table. Harry shrugged and turned back to his food

------------------------------

Hermione hurried up the stairs. She had stayed late in the library that evening. She didn't really need to study but she was still too embarrassed to face Ron in front of the whole house. She turned the corner quickly before registering hushed voices in the corridor. Se was only mildly surprised when she ran into Harry. Harry on the other hand nearly jumped out of his shoes.

"Hermione! Watch where you're going will you?"

Hermione took a step back and rolled her eyes at him. "Meeting 'no one' in the halls again Harry?" Harry looked startled so she continued, "When are you going to give up and introduce us to this mysterious someone?"

Harry just bit his lip and glanced over his shoulder. Whoever she was, she was small enough to hide behind his back. Was it a first or second year? Definitely someone younger.

Hermione sighed. "Fine, I'm going to the bathroom. I need to get past you when I come back."

She was about to turn the corner again when a girls voice called out her name, it was a voice she recognized. Ginny stepped out from behind Harry. Her face was red and she wouldn't meet Hermione's eyes.

Hermione smiled. "I'd of thought you would have know better than to try and have a secret relationship in the halls around the common room, Ginny."

Ginny smiled slightly. "You just have the uncanny ability to find people who don't want to be found."

Hermione laughed. "How long has this been going on?"

"Only a few months," Harry muttered, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It was awkward," Ginny glanced up at Harry, "at first. We were going to tell but then the whole thing with Ron happened."

"He won't be happy about it," Hermione said.

"He has you now," Harry said.

"Maybe he'll be more accepting," Ginny explained. Hermione was about to say something but Ginny held up a hand. 'We can't hide it forever."

"We're tired of hiding already," Harry added.

Hermione examined them carefully, they looked good together. _Harry and Ginny,_ she thought. _I should have guessed._ She sighed. "Let's go find Ron."

------------------------------

They found Ron in the common room glaring at their History homework, his back to the door. Hermione walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Ron," Harry said quietly. Ron glanced over his shoulder. When he saw Ginny standing close to Harry he turned around.

"What's up?" he asked watching them carefully.

"Ron, we… um…" Ginny looked down and instinctively reached for Harry's hand.

"Ron," Harry said taking Ginny's hand. "Ginny and I are going out."

Ron frowned and his eyebrows came together. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and hurried to try and sooth him, "They make a cute couple don't you think?"

"How long?" Ron asked glaring at Harry.

Harry held his gaze. "About three months."

"You knew?" Ron asked looking up at Hermione.

"I just found out."

"Why didn't you tell?"

"You had your problems, we had ours," Harry said calmly.

"We were going to but then…" Ginny looked down. "We really wanted to but it just never felt right."

"Son why now?" Ron asked standing up. "Why bother tell me at all?"

"Ron," Hermione touched his arm but he shrugged her off.

"We didn't _want_ to hide it," Harry said defensively.

"No, you just couldn't be bothered to tell your own brother, Ginny," Ron said, visibly angry now.

"You we're dealing with your own relationships," Ginny said.

"It doesn't matter," Ron said turning on Harry now. "Shouldn't you tell you're best friend when you're dating his _sister_?"

"We're telling you now!" Harry said also getting mad now. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"No," Ron nearly shouted, "it doesn't! Godamnit Harry! She's my bloody _sister_!"

"Don't be such an ass Ron!" Ginny shouted back. "You should be glad we're telling you at all!"

"What?" Ron said taken aback.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew this would happen!"

"How could you know?" Ron yelled. "You should have just told me in the beginning!"

"Don't be so stuck up Ron," Harry said. "Not everything is about you."

"So now I'm stuck up?" Ron yelled. He was completely red in the face by now.

"There were other issues Ron!" Ginny yelled back. "Besides, you can't dictate who I date!"

"Come on guys, chill out," Hermione said, trying to calm them all down now.

"Fine!" Ron yelled. "You don't have to tell me anything! Ever! I'm done with both of you."

Ron stormed up the stairs. Harry sat heavily on the couch and glared at the empty fireplace.

"Well, that was a disaster!" Ginny sat down next to Harry and leaned against him. She looked like she was going to cry. "I told you."

"They longer we waited the worse it would have been," Harry said quietly. He pulled her closer as tears began to fall down her cheeks."

Deciding to give them some alone time she climbed the stairs to the dorm. She slipped into bed but lay awake long after Ginny slipped in quietly, worrying about tomorrow.

* * *

almost there people,  
review?


	8. Finale

... wow, we're finally here, the last ch XD aren't you excited? lol yea i thought so. did you all have a good turkey day? mm, me too lol, so it hasn't been that long since my last update wanna know why? well too bad i'm telling you anyway. This evil(X3) site wont let me upload the next ch of my Furuba fic (if any of you happen read that one too i'm terribly sorry for the delay). not that you care, the last ch is here!! XD so make the author shut it and get on w/it! ok ok here it is...

* * *

**Ch.8:  
Finale**

Harry and Ron hadn't spoken for a week. It was making things very awkward for Hermione. As Ron's girlfriend she was expected to ignore Harry and Ginny too. Ignoring two of her best friends was hard. At meals she and Ron sat at one end of the table and Harry and Ginny at the other. She felt bad for their other friends who were all very confused by it all and didn't know what to do.

Today however was the day of the Quittich semi-finals. Luckily for Griffindor Harry and Ron didn't have much to do with each other on the field so they had still been going to practice.

Hermione was sitting in the crowd with Ginny and Nevile. Griffindor and Slytherin were facing off in the air. The whistle was blown and the quaffle thrown up in the air.

"And they're off!" Lee Jordan shouted. "Katie Bell of Griffindor grabbed the ball and is heading strait for the goal posts! Very nice dodge Katie! She shoots, and scores! A quick point and good start for Griffindor."

"'Mione, do you think it'll be okay?"

Hermione looked over at Ginny. "I'm sure they're fine, Quittich isn't that dangerous."

Ginny shook her head. "I mean them. Us. I want all of it to be over."

"I know what you mean," Hermione said.

"Potter is taking a dive!" Lee announced. "Has he seen the snitch? He's going strait for Weasley! Looks like Malfoy's taken the hint, he's going for it too. It looks like there's going to be a crash! Smooth move, Potter! He avoided a crash at the last minute and went sailing through the hoop. Ouch! Not so lucky Malfoy just met the post. Potter looks a little lost over there so we'll go back to the action on the other side…"

"I didn't think he'd make it!" Ginny said. Her face was flushed as she watched him circle the field.

"What's that?" Lee said. "Weasley has taken one of the Griffindor beaters bats. He hit the bludger at… at Potter! Potter dodges the bludger by diving again, straight past Malfoy! Malfoy's on his tail, though I doubt he sees anything. Amazing! Potter changed direction in mid air, flying straight past Malfoy again. Ouch! Malfoy's second crash of the day, he slammed right into the ground, that'll send him to the hospital wing for sure. Potter's chasing something now, could it be? It is! It's the snitch! There he goes past the chasers still fighting over the quaffle! He's got it! Potter caught the snitch! Wait, Potter you've won! Where are you going?"

Harry was flying straight towards Ron who was descending slowly to the ground. They collided about six feet up and fell the rest of the way down. Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other and raced onto the field.

"What the hell did you hit that bludger at me for?" Harry yelled, shoving Ron.

"Why'd you nearly run me over?" Ron yelled pushing him back.

"It was right there next to your big fat head!" Harry ducked when Ron threw a punch at him.

"Hey! Break it up you two!" Madam Hooch yelled. She landed next to them and stepped between them. "I don't know what the problem is between you two but deal with it on your own time."

"Bloody moron could have killed me!" Ron yelld.

"What?" Harry yelled back trying to push past Madam Hooch. "_I_ could have killed _you_?"

"Enough!" Both boys and Madam Hooch turned startled toward Hermione. "Until you both sort this out and get over it I'm not speaking to either of you! I'm so sick of this."

"Y-yea," the startled and slightly alarmed Ginny added. Harry and Ron watched them go, too shocked to move.

------------------------------

Harry and Ron were more stubborn than Hermione had given them credit for. Another week had gone by and they hadn't tried to talk to the girls once, let alone each other. She was glad to be able to hang out with Ginny again but it wasn't the same. Hermione could see it was hard on Ginny, she was always watching Harry sadly when she thought no one was looking.

At breakfast the weekend before the Quittich finals Hermione was eating breakfast with Ginny. She was becoming very aggravated with the two boys who, two weeks later, still hadn't made up.

Hermione glanced up as Dean passed them. He hurried down to where Ron was sitting. Ron listened. He glanced down the table and nodded. Dean hurried back down the table and sat next to Harry. Harry nodded and stood up.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said. "Does Ron still go to Quittich practice?"

Ginny nodded. "They both go but they're rarely ever there at the same time, they manage to alternate pretty well."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the younger girl. Ginny blushed and swirled her pumpkin juice. When Hermione looked up again Ron was passing.

"Ron!"

Ron stopped and looked down at them. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

"It's been two weeks Ronald," Hermione said. "Do you even care?"

Ron shrugged and walked away. _I don't think he does,_ she thought.

------------------------------

A week later Hermione was sitting in the stands again next to Ginny.

"After today," Hermione said, "I'm dumping him for real.

Ginny glanced over at her sadly. "I hope it doesn't come to that."

The Hufflepuff seeker zipped past them and Hermione looked around for Harry. He was circling slowly above the field. As she watched he dove down past a Hufflepuff player.

"Once again Potter's got the snitch in no time!" Lee yelled. "Griffindor has won the Quittich Cup again this year!"

"Way to go Harry!" Ginny yelled as the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Turning to Hermione Ginny had to yell to be heard. "Let's go back to the common room! There'll be a party for sure!"

They made their way into the stream of people leaving the stadium. By the time they made it up to the Griffindor common room the party was already in full swing. The crowd burst into cheers as the Griffindor team, still in their red and gold robes entered the room. Hermione was mildly surprised to see Harry and Ron laughing together with the others. Harry spotted Hermione and Ginny near the wall. He nudged Ron and they made their way towards the girls. They were delayed by many smiling people who all wanted to congratulate them.

"Hey," Harry said leaning against the wall next to Ginny.

"Did you two make up?" Ginny asked eagerly.

Ron nodded. "About a week ago fought on the field, decided the whole thing was stupid and made up."

"A week ago?" Hermione asked stunned. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"A taste of your own medicine," Harry laughed. He wrapped his arms around Ginny. Hermione saw her glance at Ron but he just shrugged and took Hermione's hand.

"I was getting ready to dump you Ron," Hermione said.

Ron laughed nervously. "Forgive me? I'm sorry all this happened right after we finally got together."

"It's okay Ron," Hermione replied. She pulled him closer, vaguely aware of Harry and Ginny snogging behind her. She tilted her head up and smiled. Ron blushed and leaned down to meet her lips. She heard the oo-ing and catcalls of the nearby partygoers and pulled back, embarrassed.

"Ignore them," Ron said pulling her back into his arms.

_What a good way to end the year,_ Hermione though, letting herself enjoy Ron's closeness. _Very good._

_

* * *

_

_THE END_!! Brava!! lol so... you'll still review right? even though its over? puppy eyes lol well, that's it, see ya 'round! waves as she rides off into the sunset on a unicorn X3


End file.
